Cats (1998 Film)/Gallery
Promotional stills Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 04.jpg|Victoria Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 05.jpg Victoria Phyllida CS 1998 film still.jpg Misto Jacob Brent 1998 film 2.jpg|Mistoffelees Misto Jacob Brent Old Deut Ken Page Film.png Jenny Gumbie Coat Susie McKenna Film 02.jpg|Gumbie Cat Jenny Gumbie Tap Susie McKenna Film 01.jpg Bombalurina Demeter Film 02.jpg|Demeter and Bombalurina Demeter Aeva May Film 03.jpg|Demeter Tugger John Partridge Film 02.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Tugger John Partridge Film 01.jpg Tugger John Partridge Film 06.jpg Tugger cats-film-372.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 01.jpg|Grizabella Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 04.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 07.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 09.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 10.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 03.jpg|Grizabella the Glamour Cat Bustopher James Barron Film 03.jpg|Bustopher Jones Mungo Rumple cats-film-207.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Film 01.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Mungojerrie Drew Varley Film 01.jpg|Mungojerrie Cori Tant Mungo Rumple Ball Film 01.jpg Gus John Mills Film 02.jpg|Gus Alonzo Movie 1998 Jason Gardiner.png|Alonzo Alonzo cass film.jpg|Alonzo and Cassandra Demeter Aeva May Film 02.jpg|Demeter Demeter Aeva May Film 04.jpg Demeter Aeva May Film 05.jpg Bombalurina Demeter Film 03.jpg|Bombalurina and Demeter Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 05.jpg|Bombalurina Macavity Demeter Film 01.jpg|Macavity and Demeter Deuteronomy Ken Page Film 02.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 07.jpg|Munkustrap Vic Alonzo cats-film-227.jpg|Victoria and Alonzo George Munkus Plato Film 01.jpg Cori Plato Tugger George Film 01.jpg Film Cover 1.jpg|DVD cover Jemimavideo.jpg|Jemima holding the DVD Screenshots Scenes Pyramid Jellicle Songs Film 01.jpg|Jellicle Songs George Misto Babygriz.jpg|Naming of Cats Mistoffelees Victoria Film 01.jpg|Invitation to the Jellicle Ball Mistoffelees Victoria Film 03.jpg Invitation Group Film 01.jpg Jenny Gumbie Coat Susie McKenna Film 03.jpg|The Old Gumbie Cat teaches the mice tatting Tugger John Partridge Film 03.jpg|The Rum Tum Tugger Bomba Tugger film gif 1.gif Demeter Tugger film 1.jpg Misto Tugger Film 98 02.jpg George Pounce Tumble Plato Film 01.jpg Asparagus Skimble Jenny Jelly film.jpg Asparagus George Plato film.jpg Bustopher James Barron Film 01.jpg|Bustopher Jones Bustopher Jenny Film 01.jpg Bustopher Jenny Film 01.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 08.jpg|Grizabella the Glamour Cat Jemima Old Deuteronomy Movie 1998.png Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 02.jpg|Munkustrap, the guardian of the tribe Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 08.jpg|Munkustrap on guard Misto Tugger Film 98 01.jpg Gus Jellylorum Film 01.jpg|Jellylorum sings about "Gus, the Theatre Cat" Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 01.jpg|Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat Skimbleshanks Geoffrey Garratt Film 02.jpg|Skimbleshanks' train Bombalurina Demeter Film 01.jpg|Macavity the Mystery Cat Bombalurina Demeter Film 04.jpg Demeter Munkustrap Film 01.jpg Macavity film gif 1.gif Macavity film gif 2.gif Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 08.jpg|Mistoffelees performs a magic trick that wows the kittens Misto lightning 1998 film.jpg Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 04.jpg|The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees Misto Jacob Brent Film Publicity.jpg Grizabella Victoria act 2 Film 01.jpg|Grizabella is accepted by the tribe Demeter Grizabella Film 01.jpg Mistoffelees Victoria Film 02.jpg Film Finale 1.jpg|Finale - the Ad-dressing of Cats Characters Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 01.jpg|Alonzo Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 02.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 03.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 04.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 05.jpg Alonzo jellicle ball.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 01.jpg|Asparagus Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 02.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 03.jpg Asparagus Tony Timberlake Film 04.jpg Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 01.jpg|Bombalurina Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 02.jpg Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 03.jpg Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 04.jpg Bustopher James Barron Film 01.jpg|Bustopher Bustopher James Barron Film 02.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 01.jpg|Cassandra Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 02.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 03.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 04.jpg Coricopat Tommi Sliiden Film 01.jpg|Coricopat Coricopat Tommi Sliiden Film 02.jpg Demeter Aeva May Film 01.jpg|Demeter Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 01.jpg|Electra Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 02.jpg Electra Leah Sue Morland Film 03.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 04.jpg|Etcetera Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 01.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 02.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 03.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 05.jpg Etcetera Jo Bingham Film 06.png Exotica costume swap.jpg|Exotica Exotica Femi Taylor Film 01.jpg Exotica Femi Taylor Film 02.jpg George Frank Thompson film 2.jpg|George George candid Frank Thompson film.jpg George Frank Thompson film 1.jpg George Frank Thompson film 3.jpg George Frank Thompson film 4.jpg Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 01.jpg|Baby Griz Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 02.png Griz Baby Elaine Paige Film 03.png Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 02.jpg|Grizabella Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 05.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 06.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige Film 11.jpg Gus John Mills Film 01.jpg|Gus Jellylorum Susan J T Film 01.jpg|Jellylorum Jellylorum Susan J T Film 02.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 01.jpg|Jemima sings to the moon Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 02.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 03.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Film 04.jpg Jenny Gumbie Coat Susie McKenna Film 01.jpg|Jennyanydots Jenny Gumbie Coat Susie McKenna Film 04.jpg Jenny Gumbie Tap Susie McKenna Film 02.jpg Macavity Bryn Walters Film 01.jpg|Macavity Misto Jacob Brent 1998 film.jpg|Mistoffelees Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 01.jpg Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 02.jpg Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 03.jpg Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 06.jpg Mistoffelees Film 98 Jacob Brent 07.jpg Deuteronomy Ken Page Film 01.jpg Covers Jenny Beth Robson 1998 film.png|Beth Robson covering Jennyanydots Victoria Jo Bingham 1998 film.png|Jo Bingham covering Victoria Victoria Jo Bingham 1998 film 2.png|Jo Bingham covering Victoria Behind the scenes Film 1998 Cast and Crew 01.jpg|Cast and Crew Vic Bomba Alonzo Film 1998 bts 01.jpg Jemima Veerle Casteleyn Backstage film 1.jpg Category:Galleries